Independence Day
by staccato83
Summary: Die Geschichte einer kleinen Verschwörung...wirklich nur klein. x-over mit JAG.


Disclaimer: Weder Stargate SG-1 noch J.A.G. gehören mir. Ich profitiere kein bisschen von dieser Story. Absolut nicht. Versprochen.  
  
Independence Day  
  
oder  
  
Die Geschichte einer Verschwörung  
  
Die Geschichte beginnt an einem schönen, warmen Sommernachmittag, nämlich einem 02. Juli. Ein Mann sitzt in einem kleinen Café in Washington, D.C. und genießt die warmen Sonnenstrahlen. Er ist mit einer beigefarbenen Hose und einem karierten Hemd bekleidet, seine Jacke hängt über einen der freien Stühle an seinem Tisch. Seine grauen Haare sind kurz geschnitten, der Blick aus seinen braunen Augen verrät Intelligenz und Aufmerksamkeit.  
  
Der Mann liest die Zeitung und sieht nur ab und zu einmal auf, um die vorbeieilenden Passanten flüchtig zu mustern. Anscheinend wartet er auf jemanden.  
  
Dieser Jemand ist ein zweiter Mann, der nun langsam auf den Tisch zugeht. Er ist groß und hat kurzes, dunkles Haar. Er trägt Jeans und ein T-Shirt, und offensichtlich kennen die beiden Männer sich gut, obwohl der zweite Mann eindeutig jünger ist.  
  
Als der erste Mann den zweiten erblickt, verzieht sich sein Gesicht zu einem Lächeln. Der Jüngere erwidert das Lächeln und tritt an den Tisch heran.  
  
"Schön, Sie wiederzusehen, Colonel.", sagt er. Der Ältere lächelt. "Das finde ich auch. Setzen Sie sich doch, Commander." Der als Commander angesprochene Mann folgt er Aufforderung und deutet dann auf die Jacke. "Ist es nicht ein wenig zu warm für eine dicke Jacke?", fragt er. Der Colonel zuckt mit den Schultern. "Nun, wir waren bis gestern auf Abydos, und gemessen mit normalen abydonischen Verhältnissen ist es etwas kühl heute." Er wirft einen prüfenden Blick über die Schulter des Commanders.  
  
"Wir haben den idealen Planeten gefunden.", murmelt er dann leise.  
  
"Ja? Welchen?" Jetzt beugt sich auch der Commander vor. Seine Körperhaltung verrät Spannung und Neugierde, aber auch große Erleichterung und eine Spur von Misstrauen.  
  
Der andere lächelt triumphierend. "Ein wunderbarer Ort. Er wird Ihnen gefallen..." Er unterbricht sich, als eine junge Frau an ihren Tisch kommt und sie fragt, ob sie ihnen noch etwas bringen darf. Die beiden lehnen höflich ab, und als sie nicht mehr in Hörweite ist, fährt der Colonel mit einem strahlenden Gesichtsausdruck fort: "Der Name des Planeten ist PC3-929. Ein wundervolles Plätzchen. Wir nennen ihn Planet der Affen." "Warum Planet der Affen?", fragt der Commander neugierig. Der Colonel lehnt sich zurück und zieht die Augenbrauen hoch. "Der Name gefiel uns besser als der Alternativvorschlag. Der war nämlich Mampf.", erklärt er. "Und außerdem konnten uns die Einwohner nicht sagen, wie sie ihn nennen. Sie waren viel zu sehr damit beschäftigt, unsere Leute mit Messern und Kochlöffeln zu traktieren."  
  
Er wirft wieder einen Blick über die Schulter des Jüngeren.  
  
"Die Einwohner von PC3-929 sind nette Leute. Sie haben eine Kultur, die in etwa der des terranischen Mittelalters entspricht. Keine Unterdrückung durch die Goa'uld. Im Prinzip ist soweit alles in Ordnung, aber diese Wesen haben leider eine sehr schlechte Angewohnheit." Der Colonel schüttelt betrübt den Kopf. "Welche?", fragt der Commander gespannt. Der Colonel seufzt leise auf.  
  
"Sie lieben Menschen. Genau genommen haben sie sie zum Fressen gern. Und das ist wörtlich zu verstehen. Sie verspeisen Menschen."  
  
Wieder schüttelt er den Kopf. "Zwei meiner Männer waren zusammen mit einem anderen Team dort. Einer liegt noch immer mit tiefen Bisswunden im Lazarett." "Das tut mir leid für Ihre Leute, Colonel.", sagt der Commander. Seine Besorgnis scheint aufrichtig gemeint zu sein. "Ich hoffe, es geht dem Opfer bald besser." Der Colonel winkt ab. "Ach, Sie kennen doch Daniel. Den wirft nichts so schnell um. Man muss nur eine Spur von irgendwelchen außerirdischen Artefakten auslegen, und er folgt einem überallhin. Selbst mit gebrochenen Beinen." Sein Tonfall klingt amüsiert.  
  
"Da können Sie recht haben. Und abgesehen davon: Der Planet scheint für unsere Zwecke gut geeignet zu sein.", überlegt der Commander laut. Der Colonel nickt und lächelt selbstzufrieden. "Ich dachte mir, dass Sie das sagen würden." "Jetzt bleibt uns nur noch zu hoffen, dass wir den Plan ohne lästige Zeugen durchziehen können, und dass diese Wesen nicht zu sehr von unserem Zielobjekt abgeschreckt werden.", scherzt der Commander. "Ach was. Das schlimmste, was passieren kann, ist, dass sie sich den Magen verderben. Aber sie haben sogar versucht, Teal'C zu verspeisen. Und das lässt schon einige Rückschlüsse auf die Widerstandsfähigkeit ihrer Mägen ziehen..." Der Colonel verzieht das Gesicht ein wenig.  
  
"Wie dem auch sei: Wir müssen die Möglichkeit von Zeugen einplanen.", sagt der Commander nach einem Moment des Schweigens schließlich ernst. "Wir können es aber auch nicht riskieren, irgendwen zu erschießen. Das führt dann zu einer Kettenreaktion, die wir alle gerne vermeiden würden.", erwidert der Colonel genau so ernst.  
  
"Das --Ziel unseres Plans ist es, das Zielsubjekt von Washington, D.C. zu diesem Planeten..." "...PC3-929...", ergänzt der Colonel hilfsbereit. "... genau, dorthin zu bringen. Ohne Zeugen, die uns gefährlich werden können." Der Commander schüttelt andeutungsweise den Kopf. "Das klingt kompliziert." "Ist es auch, aber wir werden schon damit fertig. Sie werden sehen.", beruhigt ihn der Colonel. "Und falls - falls! - etwas schief gehen sollte, bin ich sicher, Sie kennen einen guten Anwalt...", fügt er grinsend hinzu.  
  
Der Commander zuckt mit den Schultern. "Ich kann nichts garantieren, aber wir haben dem Plan alle zugestimmt, sogar der Admiral. Und einen guten Anwalt habe ich bereits gefunden. Den idealen Anwalt, um genau zu sein: Die Verlobte des Zielobjekts. Sie hat dem Plan ebenfalls zugestimmt, und sie hat bei der Entwicklung sehr geholfen. Sie weiß also Bescheid. Nur unser Zielobjekt hat noch keine Ahnung..."  
  
Er grinst und erweckt damit den Eindruck eines Springteufels. Zugegebenerweise, den Eindruck eines Springteufels, der jeden Moment explodieren oder Feuer spucken oder sonst etwas für seine Umwelt gefährliches tun wird.  
  
"Und das soll möglichst so bleiben. Bis es schließlich zu spät ist. Damit das gewährleistet ist, muss die Aktion jetzt schnell über die Bühne gehen.", erklärt der Colonel. Der Commander nickt. "Wann?", fragt er nur. Der Colonel sieht ihm gerade in die Augen und sagt: "In zwei Tagen." "Am vierten Juli?", vergewissert sich der Commander. Der Colonel grinst wieder siegesgewiss. Ein charakteristisches Grinsen, dass seine Freunde und Feinde so gut kennen. "Nun...es heißt Independence Day, nicht wahr?", fragt er sarkastisch. Der Commander nickt. Der Colonel wirft einen Blick auf seine Armbanduhr. "Und wo wir gerade davon reden - Ich muss los. Es gibt da noch einige Details, die wir ausarbeiten müssen, und ich werde erwartet." Mit diesen Worten erhebt sich der Colonel, streift sich seine Jacke über und klopft dem Commander auf die Schulter. "Ich sehe Sie übermorgen, Harm. Kommen Sie nicht zu spät." , sagt er mit gutmütigem Spott zum Abschied.  
  
Commander Rabb blickt ihm noch einem Moment lang nach und murmelt dann zu sich selbst: "Independence Day. Colonel O'Neill hat Recht. Brumby, du bist so gut wie tot, Kumpel." Er grinst noch einmal, dann verlässt auch er das Café.  
  
The End  
  
--zumindest vorerst. Wenn ihr wollt, schreib ich vielleicht sogar weiter... 


End file.
